The Chosen Four: The New Benders
by The Fermidious Ferb
Summary: What if four modern day kids wound up in the Avatar world and helped fight the Fire Lord? Check it out! It's better than it sounds. T rating for slight tragedy. Some Kataang. Avatar X-over. Chapter 3 up. Sorry. Story abandoned. Making avatar X Wicked xove
1. Why can't something interesting?

**I am doing this from a first person point of view from a made up 14 year old named Jake Turner. I do not know or have heard of any names of people mentioned in this story besides those of Avatar. I think I will base Avatar after the episode "The Western Air Temple," but I don't think they will be mentioned 'till next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, because if I did we wouldn't have to wait so long for new episodes!**

I tussled my hair back after a long, hard day at P.S. 114. Yes, I lived in New York, the city everyone comes to, but they're wasting their time. New York City is just a boulevard of broken dreams with good advertising companies and a busy airport. Why did people have to be so oblivious to the obvious?!?!? "_New York is one of the biggest cities in America. How did it get so over populated?"_ As I walked to my foster home, lost in my train of thought, the local bully, Jaybo, a strong, tough wanna-be teen gangster stepped out from behind an alley as I walked by, totally unaware he was creeping up behind me, and said, "Gimme the money FU!"

I sighed, "If I had money, I'd love to give it to you Jaybo, but it just so happens I'm broke."

Jaybo moved forward, a look of strangling in his eyes. He picked up the scruff of my shirt, "GIVE ME YO MONEY!!!!"

Beads of sweat dotted my brow, "Hey look," I said "A Central American drug dealer!"

"Where?" he asked stupidly as he released his grip on my shirt.

"YO MAMA!" I shouted as I dashed away. Jaybo took a swipe at me, but he was too slow, and started the chase. But then he and I heard the distant sound of a cop car, and Jaybo fled into one of his usual alleys.

"_School, gangsters, no parents. Do other 14 year olds deal with this crap?" _I mused to myself.

I stepped inside the building that was my foster home, and slammed the door shut. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw my sisters, Alexis, who was 9, and Summer, 17, playing together. My foster mom, Jannice, stepped out of the kitchen. "Hey, I was just about to make some cookies, wanna help?" I saw my little 12 year old brother, Chase, scooping flour into a large bowl in the background.

"Uh...maybe in a little bit, I've got some homework I need to start" I said as politely as I could.

"Whenever your ready, I'll be baking away" she said with a smile.

I went up to my room, and locked the door. I loved my privacy, even though I shared my room with Chase. I threw my book bag on to my bed. I was greatful for my room, I had a warm bed, colored walls anointed with many posters, and a T.V. Jannice got it for me because she felt bad about my parents disappearance in Indonesia. I turned it on and began to flip through the channels. Avatar: The Last Airbender was on. I loved Avatar, it was inspiring to see how the martial art of Tai Chi was the basis for Waterbending. It never ceased to amaze me when the one girl, Katara, fought the knife-thrower in Omashu. I knew everything there was to know about Avatar, everyone's age, personality, abilities,...weaknesses. I tickled me pink when I heard of the third season's approach two months ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reminiscing_

"No, guys I'm sorry you can't come. Your mom and I think we may have found a cure for lung cancer in the blood of an Oran-gua-gua beetle [**never heard of it, just made it up** in Indonesia and we don't have enogh money to take six people!" my dad said as calmly as he could.

"But dad, the winter dance is coming up and mom said she would help me pick out my dress!" Summer cried out.

"Honey, I promise I'll do it when we get back, besides...your father and I have something for each of you" mom said excitedly.

"Really, what?" Chase said as he turned to Alexis. Alexis shrugged.

Dad pulled out what looked like four trinkets, each of them different.

Mom walked up to Chase as dad handed her what looked like a disfigured horn.

Mom handed the small horn to Chase, who looked at it confusedly.

"When we visited the Chinese countryside," mom said "local villagers gave it to us as a good-bye gift. Legend says that long ago, farmers would blow this little singui horn to have the Wind Spirits blow them a breeze on a hot summer day."

"Cool thanks mom!" Chase said

Mom then went up to Alexis, and handed her a flat pendant with some sort of engraving.

"We got this in Egypt" mom said. "It has a scarab beattle on it. In ancient times, the Egyptians praised the beattle for its rareness and secretivity. The beattle was so rare because it always dug deep within the earth, but when it rose up to the surface, it would scare people because it looked like the earth was moving."

Alexis tried to process all this, "Well that's neato, thanks" she said as she scampered away.

Mom smiled and then went up to Summer. She handed her a little figurine.

"Wow, the details are so precise, where did you get this" she exclaimed as she moved her fingers over the stone face of a mysterious man holding a ball of marble rock.

We got that in Greece, it's a carving of the sun god Apollo. He was carved out of obsidian and the marble ball is supposed to represent an orb of sunand fire."

"That's awesome, thanks mom." "Maybe _he_ can burn away my fat with his sun powers!" Summer stated as she walked away with a giggle.

Mom giggled a little too. The last gift was given to me. It was a leather necklace with a shiny blue pendant with the Yin-Yang symbol in the center.

"This is pretty special. We got this when we traveled to eastern Turkey. The pendant is made of a rare stone called lapis luzli. A legend tells that whoever found this stone would have good crops granted from the River Spirits of the Euphrates and Tigris. The Yin-Yang represents how the two rivers released equal amounts of water when they flooded, always a balance between the two."

I looked at the necklace, how the circular lapis luzli shimmered in the light. "Thank you so much you guys."

"Your welcome love." mom said sweetly. "Now I know Summer's in charge of you guys, but your the man of the house, okay?"

"Okay thanks mom and dad. Have fun in Indonesia find that Oran-gua-gua." I said giving them a hug.

"We love you guys, bye!" they said simultaneously

"Bye!" we all said. We waved as they hoped in their car. They waved back as they drove around the corner and out of site.

That's the last time any of us saw or heard of them.

_End of Reminiscing_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had zoned out in my thoughts so much, I didn't hear Summer coming into my room.

"Hey, you want a cookie?" she said as her outstretched hand revealed a warm chocolate chip cookie.

I took the cookie and savoured its every morsel of chocolate.

"Thanks...hey do you and Alexis want to bring your sheets and pillows in our room tonight and have a sleepover, if your okay with the floor that is."

Summer looked at me weird for a moment, then said "I guess so, sure."

That night, we all got cozy in our beds and sheets. We all slept with our gifts from mom and dad, even Summer. We felt that the more we held to our gifts, the sooner mom and dad would come home.

If they were alive.

That's what kept me alive. My necklace and Avatar worked as my Yin and Yang. They kept me from falling out of joy and into despair. What kept me from stressing out about school, family, and Jaybo.

As I began to drift into sleep, the last thing I thought was "_Why can't something interesting happen to me?"_

I woke up on a hard, cold surface.

**MMWWWAAAHHHAAAAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Reviews though, I need to know if I'm adding to many details or not. Also, if anyone wants to recommend how the next chapter will fuse these stories together, it has to be all Avatar though, and it can be from any point of view [preferably 3rd person though. Thank you, and I hope to get chapter two up soon.**


	2. Unknown Strangers

1**I decided to do this chapter just in the normal third person. It takes place the day before Jake "wakes up on a hard, cold surface." I added a little Kataang in this chapter to make it interesting. The interactions between Avatar and the four kids isn't in this chapter but will increase in the next and future chapters. Thanks to livvie333, I plan to add a lot more insight into the personality and stuff for the four kids, until then I hope this will suffice. Hope you like it!**

Aang's eyes fluttered open as the morning light hit him. He grunted softly, he knew he would have a lot of work to do that day. First, he would have to do a little Waterbending training after breakfast with Katara, but he didn't mind that. Her silky brown hair that rested gracefully against her sea-blue eyes was eye candy to him.

Next he would have to train with Toph until dinner time and then Firebend with Zuko until he dropped of exaustion.

He was very apprehensive about training with Zuko. Although he knew inside that it was the right choice to make him his teacher, he feared that Zuko's bad side would get a hold of him.

By looking at the sun he estimated it to be about 7 o'clock. He got up out of his sleeping bag and tip toed over to the waterfall pool. He saw his groggy-early-morning reflection in the glassy water. He decided to wake himself up a little, so he bent his knees a little bit and slowly lifted up his hands, his palms facing up. A steady stream of water rose out of the pool. Then he retracted his arms back and the water followed, forming into an orb of glistening liquid. He dipped his face in the water orb and then slashed his hands through it. Water droplets cascaded over the stone floor.

Just then, he heard a stirring, and hoped it was Katara getting up. He turned around to find it was Toph, the best Earthbender in the world.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, did you have a good sleep?" she asked smirking.

Aang was confused, this wasn't like Toph. But then he sensed what was coming, "It was okay" he said.

"Good" Toph said. Then she punched forward and a wave of rocks and gravel was sent towards Aang.

Aang anticipated this. He flattened out his palms towards the ground and flipped them over to thrust them upwards. Aang began to rise on a pillar of earth just as Toph's gravel wave hit the solid column of rock, neutralizing the attack.

"Good job" she said as Aang lowered the column to ground level.

"Yeah...no problem" Aang said a little annoyed.

Apparently the shaking earth woke everyone up, because Aang and Toph both heard those "waking-up" grunts.

Sokka, Katara, and Zuko emerged from their dorms as Katara was glaring menacingly at Zuko from behind. But then she saw Aang, and she softened her look and smiled warmly at him. Aang blushed.

"Every time...EVERY TIME I want to sleep in, Toph has to shake the earth and ruin my morning" Sokka yelled.

Toph laughed, "That's what you get for being a lazy bum Antsy Pants!"

Everyone laughed, even Zuko chuckled discreetly in the back.

"So...uh...breakfast, anyone?" Zuko said sheepishly.

Katara took this oppurtunity to verbally torture Zuko, "Why, that sounds great," she said through gritted teeth, "And, YOU can go ahead and make it, but I doubt anyone will want what you make!" she said heatedly.

Zuko knew what she was trying to do, "Rice and rolls sound good to anyone?"

Everyone nodded. Aang hesitated, but he knew he needed to eat, even though Katara would be a little hurt by this.

"Good, I'll start a fire" Zuko retalliated as he gave Katara a victorious glare.

Katara looked away, and as everyone begin walking towards the fire pit, she grabbed Aang silently from the back of the group. Aang was taken by suprise, but then eased into bliss as he felt two soft lips pressing against his own. He pulled away to stare into Katara's beautiful eyes.

"I didn't give you a proper "good morning" greeting" she said. Aang whispered, "Likewise" as he gave her one of his big, warm grins.

Everyone ate their breakfast quickly, except Aang who wanted to delay training as much as possible. But eventually everyone finished.

"Alright Aang, ready to train?" Katara asked.

Aang's heart fluttered, "Yes!"

As they walked over to the waterfall pool, they heard Toph say "Now, about that payback I was telling you about" and knew Zuko was in trouble. Katara couldn't help but snicker.

Aang and Katara began training, and even though Aang couldn't keep his eyes off Katara, Aang managed to learn how to bend water into ice then from ice to steam and back to water. It was more complex than it sounds.

"That was great Aang" Katara said. "But, before I let you go, let me see your wave and water whip."

"Sure thing" Aang said. He had been able to do those ever since he first bent water. He got into his waterbending stance, and then breathed in slowly. Then he circled his arms back twice, and could feel all the water in the pool flowing over his feet and behind him. With a simple raise of his palms and forward flick of his wrists, the towering wave was sent over him and crashed into the pool floor.

"Excellent, now your whip" Katara said.

Aang shifted back into his waterbending stance. He lifted both hands up, brought both behind him, and then quickly but fluidly lashed his right arm out into the air. The whip cracked as it stretched forward but couldn't go any farther. Aang let the water just fall in the pool.

"Time for lunch!" Sokka called as he stampeded ahead of everyone. Toph, of cource, tripped him with her Earthbending. Everyone laughed, even Zuko.

Aang had eaten his luch of spicy rice less hurredly, for he knew he needed all his energy for Earthbending.

Aang basically learned how to cause localized earthquakes and turn pebbles into an enormous stalagmite. He did other things too, but at this point he was working robotically, just doing stuff and not remembering what he did.

After dinner, he felt like he could collapse at any moment. After his dinner of steamed vegetables and fruit, Zuko went up to him and said, "Your in luck, for some reason I can't Firebend, so there's not going to be any training tonight."

"I'm sure it's the night air or the altitude" Aand said. "I'm sure it'll be better in the morning."

Zuko nodded, "You should get a good nights rest" he said quietly. Aang couldn't have agreed more.

Aang went to his dorm and crawled into his sleeping bag. Within minutes, he fell asleep.

---------------------------_Entering dream-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Aang. AANG." he heard in the distance. He recognized the old but friendly voice.

"Roku, is that you?" he asked credulously.

Aang stood up. He found himself in the sky, surrounded by swirling, silvery clouds. Then, Roku materialized in front of him.

"It's good to see you Aang." Roku said smiling. Aang noticied he had a look of intent about him.

"Is everything alright Roku, is someone in trouble?" Aang asked concerned.

"Not at all, I actually came here to forewarn you about something though."

"What is it?" Aang asked.

""As you've seen, your attempt to thwart the Fire Lord failed..."

Aang remembered all those people he had left for imprisonment, "I know" he said solemnly.

"So I've decided to bring you help" Roku said.

Aang's eyes lit up, "Your going to give us a spirit to help us!"

Roku looked down at him, "No, I'm going to give you four more benders for your group."

Aang looked up at him, perplexed. "Why are you giving us more benders, that's not why we lost last time..."

"I am well aware, but these are different." Roku said calmly.

"How so?" Aang asked curiously.

"These people will be unknown to any of you, and they cannot well explain their past."

_"Cannot explain their past_?" Aang thought. "What do you mean, how can someone not know their own past?"

Roku continued, "They will however, know about your past, your present, and maybe something about your future."

"What do you mean, like psycic benders...?"

"They will be near your bison when they awaken" Roku continued as if he hadn't heard Aang.

"What are you talking about, Roku?" Aang asked confusedly and anxiously.

"That's all I can say right now" Roku said as he begin to fade away.

"Wait Roku. ROKU!"

"Good-bye, Aang"

"NO, ROKU!"

-----------------------------------------------------------_End of Dream-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Aang woke up, sweat was pouring over his body. He didn't know what to think.

_"Was it even real?" Aang thought._

He wasn't sure but, he knew he had to look for Appa to make sure these new people were friendly. Aang hoped they were.


	3. The Meeting

**Okay, this is it! The chapter you all have been waiting for! I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner, but I had a severe case of writer's block combined with laziness. However, after watching "The Boiling Rock" on Youtube (I'm not exactly sure who put it on there, but it wasn't me ) I finally got a huge stroke of inspiration. I want to thank those who gave reviews also, they were a tremendous help and motivator. Now, it's come to this! DRUM ROLL PLEASE...oh, wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar...NOW CONTINUE WITH THE DRUM ROLL!**

I began to stir out of my sleep. My back was aching like someone went over it with a stone paint roller. Then, I knew why...

My eyes still closed, I moved my hand under me to find I wasn't in my bed. I was on the hard, cold ground. I don't remember having fell out of bed the night before. It was probably Chase, and maybe Summer, who pushed me out of my bed as a prank.

I'm usually good-natured with pranks, especially with Summer. You should have seen us on April Fool's Day! I got up early, snuck into her bathroom, and stole all of her "girlie-time defenses," if you get what I'm saying. I then snuck back into bed and slept for another hour until everyone was up.

At breakfast, Summer looked really ticked-off.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to hide my grin.

"Nothing, except all my tampons are gone and I don't know where they are!" she cried out.

"Oh," I said, trying to sound sympathetic, "do you need help finding them?"

I was biting my tongue to keep from busting up laughing.

She must have saw me, because then she said, "Oh...no, I'm okay" and walked away.

After breakfast, I went back to my room and saw that everything I had taken out of Summer's bathroom was gone, except for the box of tampons.

"_Now, why would she leave those here?" I thought_

I went over to the box, picked it up, and it said, "April Fool's!"

I opened it to find a fat dog turd inside!

"Aw, she went through all that trouble for me?" I said sarcastically to myself...

At any rate, I wasn't mad, it was just a well-planned prank. But pushing me off the bed kind of ticked me off!

"Alright, who did this?" I whispered fiercly as I opened my eyes and threw off my sheets.

I almost choked from shock at what I saw...

All of us were on the floor, but not our floor, it was a grey stone floor. Come to think of it, I looked around, I didn't know where we were. Though, this place had an inexplicable familiarity to it, like I had been here before.

All around us were columns of stone, and in the distance, I heard rushing water.

The columns created large shadows, which shrouded us in darkness with the exception of a few streaks of light. Luckily, my loud whisper didn't wake my brother and sisters up. I decided that it would be best to check out the area before waking them up.

I quietly got up, and tip-toed behind one of the large columns. I knelt down and felt for any rocks or large pebbles. I found one and picked it up.

_"If there are any wild animals or fearsome people around, I'd rather have some kind of weapon" I thought._

This was probably a dumb idea, considering I was probably dreaming. But, it couldn't hurt to be safe.

I emerged from behind the column as weak morning light hit my eyes. I held my hand up to my face as my eyes adjusted to the morning sun. Soon, I could see that the source of running water came from a small waterfall that flowed from a large statue and into a broad, circular pool below.

It was the most beatiful fountain I've ever seen! I walked closer to it, but I was stopped by a groaning noise...

I froze where I was, rock held aloft, and looked around. Not far from the fountain lied what looked like a mountain of white fur. I stared at it for a moment, studying it. I knew at that point it wasn't just fur, because it was breathing. It was...it was an animal!

I tip-toed, ever so softly, closer to it. As I got closer, the animal seemed to get bigger, the breathing deeper. It began to take on a whole new shape. Soon, I saw that it had horns, three legs (at least on one side), and a large, broad tail. On the top of its back, it had a large, brown saddle.

"WAIT A SECOND," I said softly,"if it has a saddle, that means humans have interacted with it and broken it in." "What kind of animal is this anyway..."

I slowly circled to where I thought its head was. It had a broad, white face with a big, black nose and two long horns. I couldn't tell exactly where its eyes were, because it was sleeping. I also saw that it had three legs on the other side, giving it a total of six legs. But it also had something else.

A big dark grey arrow on the top of its head!

_"Now I must be dreaming, because no real mammal has six legs, horns, and an arrow on it's head..._

_"An arrow on it's head," I thought, "that's it, I knew this place looked familiar! I'm dreaming that I'm at the Western Air Temple, this is Appa!"_

That's a relief, I actually thought I was going crazy! It's good to know I was just dreaming.

"Say, I wonder, since I'm dreaming, if I can ride Appa" I said quietly to myself.

I couldn't see the harm in it, I may as well have fun while dreaming.

So I tip-toed over to Appa's left side and grabbed a handful of his fur so I could hoist myself up.

_"I won't be needing this anymore" _I thought as I tossed my rock over my shoulder and onto the ground.

That's when Appa woke up.

Obviously feeling something tugging on his left side, Appa reared on his back legs and roared to a deafening volume.

I clung to his fur for dear life, hoping I wouldn't fly off, but he quickly whipped his body to the side so that I lost my grip on his fur and crashed into the hard ground below.

Appa's roar had died down to a menacing growl from what I could here, but it wasn't the growl I was worried about...

My eyes were closed tight against the pain I had in my right arm. I opened them up slightly to see a large scrape going down the length of my forearm. Hot streaks of scarlet blood seeped from some minor cuts as well.

And then it hit me.

_"No way this is a dream, otherwise I wouldn't be able to feel anything. This hurts like a freakin' motherfu..."_

At that moment, I looked up to see Appa staring me down, still growling at me.

I was scared crapless, nothing was making any sense. The pain, the bison, the strange place.

But it didn't end there...

Over Appa's growl and the waterfall, I heard something else. Human steps. _Running_ human steps.

I looked over in the direction of the columns to see if my brother ans sisters had woken up and come to help me, but nothing was moving in that direction.

Suddenly, Appa stopped growling as the footsteps drew close...to me!

I turned around to find a boy about Chase's age, only more muscular, wearing brown pants with a orange and yellow top covering only half of his torso. The boy was holding a long wooden staff in his hands and he looked as though he was about to fight.

But I noticed something else almost immediately, a large blue arrow on his bald head!

"Who are you and what have you done to Appa!" the boy shouted in a firm, clear voice.

_"No way!" I thought. "There's just no way...it's impossible...it couldn't be..."_

"Um...Avatar...Aang..." I said timidly and scared, "I haven't done anything to hurt your bison, in fact" I said holding out my arm "he kinda hurt _me_."

I guess Aang wasn't a hallucination or anything, because he responded by lowering his staff. Then he turned around to face Appa.

"Did this guy hurt you Appa" Aang asked as Appa gave an inevidable grunt.

"He seems fine," he stated as he turned back to face me "but that still doesn't explain who you are or why you're here."

I didn't know if he would believe it if I told him I came from New York City and _somehow_ got warped into this T.V. world which _somehow_ has become reality. But, what would I say?

"Um...well...you see that's a very good question...I...uuuuummmmmm..."

_(Aang thinking about dream) "They cannot well explain themselves."_

"I see," said Aang, "And, is there anyone else with you?"

I didn't see the harm in telling him, "Just my two sisters and my little brother" I said.

_(Aang again thinking about dream) "I am giving you four more benders..."_

"That's it!" Aang cried out, "I know who you are!"

I stared at him in awe, "Wait...you do?" I asked.

"Of course," he said as he walked up to me with a smile, "Avatar Roku must have ment you and your siblings when he said he was giving us four new benders..."

"Whoa, hold on there a second," I said, "Me, my brother, and my sisters are not benders, I don't even know how we got here. I wonder if this is how Sokka felt when he drank cactus juice?" I mumbled to myself.

"How do you no about that?" Aang asked.

I began to walk away.

"If I told you, you'd think I'm crazy" I said.

"No, I won't, I promise" he said in earnest.

I stopped and turned around to face Aang. I still couldn't tell him the truth...

"Maybe," I started, "when Avatar Roku magically transported us here, he instilled memories that you have into me so that we're more prepared when we wake up here and so we know a little bit about what we're dealing with. I can't say that my siblings have the same knowledge, they may not have even woken up and found out where they _really_ are" I said.

Aang looked away for a moment, looking slightly in disbelief.

"That doesn't sound like something Roku would do, but who knows. If Roku trusted you with my memories, then I guess I can trust you as a person" said Aang,

"Really? Awesome!" I cried.

"But I can't say the same for my friends" Aang said.

"True," I said, "speaking of which, when can we meet them?"

"When they're all up I suppose, but you should go to your brother and sisters and make sure they're all right" Aang said calmly.

"Sounds good," I responded, "So I guess I'll see you then?"

"I guess so"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye"

So we both turned and walked away to where we needed to go.

Aang needed to tell his friends about us.

I needed to tell my siblings about them...

And so much freakin' more!

**Okay, so I think I'll end it there. I again apoligize for such the long wait. Any of those who stuck with me these past few months are awesome! I also promise that it will get juicier! I should be able to crank out chapter 4 this week! Bye-Bye for now!**


End file.
